The Princess and the Pauper
by aStoryNevergoesUntold
Summary: Everyone has doppleganger but no one in their right mind has met theirs. But this case it happens; follow the journey of Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce as they switch lives with a big twist at the end. Will they return to lives they were born with or will keep the others persona ? loosely basesd on Mark Twains story. AH Delena and Statherine


The Princess and the Pauper

**Chapter 1 – A Princesses Life**

Katherine stood next her window, looking out at the world. Wondering how to escape the life she was born into; a life of a princess. You would ask why she would

want to leave her royal life. A life of luxury and power. But the answer is simply, who wouldn't want an adventure outside theses castle walls. To experience normal

things and not have the weight of the world on your shoulders while doing it. That's what Katherine wants, that is what she dreams of doing.

At the ripe age of eighteen it was accustomed for a princess to betrothed or married to someone of royal birth or is part of the upper class society. Katherine stood

there at her window, looking, and wondering what her betrothed looked liked. All she knew was that his name is Damon Salvatore and he was the crown prince of Italy.

She wondered if he was charming, handsome and if he would like her or better yet will she ever have feelings for him. She wasn't worried if he thought she was

beautiful, because she already knew the answer to that. Everyone in the Kingdom of England, especially her parents, King Grayson and Queen Miranda boasted about

their daughter's elegant beauty. Katherine Pierce had long, dark brown curly hair that she kept loose or braided. She also had beautiful olive skin and caramel colored

doe eyes; she even had the princess figure.

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Katherine said, "Come in", and turned around to see who came in. It was her servant girl Emily. "Miss Katherine, your

parents want you to come the throne room." Emily says while bowing to her princess. Katherine rolls her eye and says, "Alright" in a sarcastic tone.

Entering the throne room, Katherine made way to her parents. "Stand up straight, dear; we can't have you slouching when you meet your betrothed now." Her

mother said. Katherine straightened up into an appropriate poster and eye rolled at her mother. The Queen then said to her with conviction," You mustn't act childish

at a time like this, Katherine. Your getting married, honey, you must be serious." Katherine scoffed at her mother and looked at her father with a pouty look.

"Why can't I wait and get married when I'm older or in love, don't you want me to be happy." Katherine exclaimed at her parents. Her father now walked up to her

and hugged her. "Kitty-Kat, we want you to be happy, but your happiness isn't as important as the kingdoms well being, darling." Grayson said honestly while stroking her hair.

After hearing this, Katherine disentangles herself from her father and slowly backs away from him and her mother. Shaking her head with tears welling up in her big,

brown doe eyes she says, "I guess I know now, that you're willing to sacrifice your only daughter's happiness for the kingdom." Taking a shaky exhale of air she

continues, "I would like you to know that I will never marry this man, you have sent for me and I will never ever forgive people, who call themselves my parents."

Katherine storms out of the throne room without looking back, her parents sigh. "She has always been on with the theatrics, Grayson; we won't need to worry about

her." Miranda says while moving towards her husband. "I fear we may have lost her, though…" Grayson states, and starts looking out the window.

"Stop moping, (I see where Katherine get's it from, she quickly muttered), we must get the castle ready for King Giuseppe and Prince Damon, Katherine will come

around, it's her duty." Miranda says with conviction. " Alright, dear", says Grayson as he chastely kisses his wife.

* * *

Slamming her bedroom door shut, Katherine catapulted herself on her bed and sobbed. She had been crying for quite some time until she heard a hesitant knock on

the door. "Go away", Katherine said with tears streaming down her face landing on her Egyptian silk bed comforter.

The knock came again, but was more persistent this time. "I said, go…", but before Katherine could finish that sentence the door opened, and there stood a woman; a

woman who could always cheer up her baby cousin. "Isobel… what, taking a deep breath, are you doing here..?", Katherine said confusedly.

"Well, Kitty, since you so kindly asked I am here to see you. Also my parents are setting up an arranged marriage for me and did not want me there to make any

_problems_ for them. So that's why I am here." Isobel said matter-o' factly

"Do mother and father know you are here?" Katherine said while getting off the bed and diving her dear, beloved cousin a hug. "Yes, they do, in fact right after your

little tuff with them they came and saw me and informed me about your state as they so eloquently put it. But the story they told me was not the one I wanted to

hear so, dear cousin, why so sad? "Isobel said while forming a little pout with her mouth. Taking a breath, Katherine replied," I am to be married to a man that I

don't know or love, that is why I am sad," Katherine snapped."I know something that will cheer you up..." Isobel said in a teasing tone while taking Katherine's hand

into hers and pulling her into a hug. "What" "I just so happen to know thatthey're throwing a ball, that we are _SO _attending."


End file.
